


Passing Notes

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Note writing, and they were husbands, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Ru'riro does a bit of house cleaning and finds a few notes written to him from Dorian.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533926
Kudos: 27





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written Ru'riro! I'm happy to bring this OC back to me!

Ru’riro picked up what must have been the third piece of paper he found throughout the quarters, amused at the written note on it. It was unmistakably Dorian’s scrawl.

_Need to pick up more elfroot!_

He snorted and set the note on the pile with the others he had found. As if they needed more elfroot. They didn’t go a single market trip without one of them bringing home some more. Moving around their bedroom, he found five more notes. Each one made him smile. They were all from Dorian it seemed. He had yet to find one of his notes he would leave for the mage. 

_I’m sorry for leaving you while you sleep, Amatus, but I have a meeting early this morning_

_You snore_

_I will be back later shortly! Just running to meet up with Maevaris._

_You need a haircut don’t forget_

_I love you_

Ru’riro smiled wider at the last one, folding it up to put in to his pocket for safe keeping. He was just about done with cleaning up their room when he found a small pile of papers in Dorian’s nightstand when he went to throw something in there. He usually wasn’t one to pry but he recognized the small pieces of paper as the ones he used to leave notes for the other on. 

“We both are sentimental it seems.” He whispered, carefully plucking one piece out to see which one it was.

_I have a job tonight. I will be back before sunrise._

Chuckling, he set it aside and grabbed another. Were they just his notes saying when he’d be back? His job with the Red Jennies kept him away from home often and they were usually night jobs as he was a bit too well known to be running around in the daylight doing some questionable jobs.

_You looked nice with the braid today, Lath._

Ah, he remembered that night. They had a bit of an argument before heading to bed and Dorian had fallen asleep before him. Not able to sleep, he had ended up writing a few notes to the other but they had all been apologizes he couldn’t verbalize except for this particular note.

“It was just a compliment.” Ru’riro muttered, gently placing that piece back in the drawer.

“But it felt the most sincere out of all of them.” Dorian piped up from the doorway. He chuckled when Ru’riro whipped around to face him. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Ru’riro laughed, his right hand clutching at his chest as he looked at his husband. “Sorry for snooping. I was just cleaning up.”

“I don’t take offense to it. You wrote them after all.” Dorian hummed, stepping into the bedroom to get closer to the elf. He reached a hand into the drawer and pulled out a couple more. “_I found a book for you that you might enjoy._ _Lady Aren gave us more sweet bread._ _I bought more elfroot._” He stopped when Ru’riro snorted and pressed his face against his shoulder. He felt his own shoulders shake with suppressed laughter. “We really didn’t need that elfroot.”

“We never need it.” Was the muffled response. “Handy to have though.”

“Not when you have an entire cabinet dedicated to it.” Dorian set the papers down and wrapped both arms around Ru’riro instead. “What caused you to start cleaning today?” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Ru’riro’s head gently. 

“Mm, just noticed some things out of place.”

“You should still be in bed.” Dorian pulled back far enough to look at the others face. “You still seem exhausted. And how is the pain?”

“Almost nonexistent. Whatever you did helped out immensely.” Ru’riro answered, smiling up at Dorian. “I promise. I just got a little restless laying in bed all alone.”

“Is that so?” Dorian hummed, running a hand up and down Ru’riro’s back gently. He felt the small flinch and raised an eyebrow. “Ru-”

“I said _almost_.” Ru’riro quickly said, rolling his eyes. “But I am being honest when I say that the pain is barely there.” He rolled onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to Dorian’s lips gently. When it was returned, he smiled into it. “I promise.”

“I believe you.” Dorian murmured, pulling back again to look at him. “But I also believe in resting up so back to bed!”

Ru’riro let out a whine but had a grin on his face. “Really now, lath? I’ve had my share of resting these past few days. I want to move around!”

“Not when you still look so tired and I can feel you swaying! Back to bed I say!” Dorian gently started to push him onto the bed as they were right next to it. He managed to get the elf down, always surprised at the deceptive build the other had because he knew he’d never be able to force him if he didn’t want it, and stood next to him with his hands on his hips. “Now if I were to join you, would that ensure that you would stay in bed for at least a few more hours?”

“Yes.” Ru’riro said immediately, stretching out happily before reaching out to the other with his hand. “Please?” 

Neve being able to refuse his love, Dorian crawled onto the bed after he had shoved off his boots and outerwear. He didn’t have much of a chance to settle before he had his arms full. “I will not be leaving today, will I?”

“Nope. Trapped forever.” Ru’riro mumbled, his face buried into the crook of Dorian’s neck. He pressed his lips softly against his neck, humming quietly in content.

“Ah, what a horrid trap I have been ensnared in then. What a terrible predicament. How will I ever survive?” He felt more than heard the snort that elicited from Ru’riro, making his own lips quirk up with a grin. “I could think of much worse ways to go I suppose. This is one of the more comfier options.” They were silent for a while, Dorian started running his fingers through Ru’riro’s hair while the other dozed comfortably on top of him. He ended up breaking the silence after some time as he was curious. “How many of the notes of mine did you end up finding today?”

“Mmm, I think I found six.”

“Is that all?”

“Was there more?” Ru’riro picked his head up, staring at him tiredly.

“Many more.” Dorian’s eyes scanned the room and he could see three more that he had left about, smiling slightly. 

“I’ll have to hunt for them tomorrow. I’m starting to fall asleep.” Ru’riro yawned and let his face drop back down into Dorian’s neck. 

Dorian stayed silent, listening to Ru’riro’s breath even out and felt him go lax in his grip. When he was sure the elf was asleep, Dorian brushed his lips against a pointed ear. “There’s one that you wrote that I keep with me every day. It gives me strength to get through the hardest days.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of Ru’riro’s ear, feeling him twitch slightly. “Ar lath ma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
And thank you for joining me on my first nanowrimo journey! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me over on twitter: [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/Shugo_Ookami)


End file.
